The new life
by Katto Phantomhive
Summary: Yugi and friends are all as you know the usual losers but what happens when there teacher gives them a box containing powerful items of the nameless pharaoh and friends. Will Anzu and her island of the misfit toys ruin everything like they do every time? Will they be able to live though the tough modern criticism? Will Yugi and the others be able to show there true selfs?
1. Chapter 1

The Christmas Miracle

Chapter 1: Valentines day

A/n I don't own yu-gi-oh, review.

'One usual morning, I was sitting at the labtop writting my favorite story lines for the 5th time that week for professional Greece fair. Oh Why Greece, why not Egypt because of Anzu Misaki.' I thought for the 30th time perhaps that day. Like every year comes valentines day, the day were losers like Ryou, Malik, Joey, and I hang out and miss every minute where all the goody "sweet" little children dances that they go to and have a great time outcasts skip or go with friends. This Year is like no other the usual vote for Anzu Misaki as high school Princess even though they have a dance room expectantly for the outcasts, gay people or lesbians. Thats my group as usual under the big sakura tree crying from the bullys that hurt them or stole their lunch money , not like we can do anything but wish to all the gods out there that someone anyone would stand up for us.

The Valentines dance night was like usual eat, play a few rounds of Duel Monsters, then pray for our own individual wishes and pray that their answered, then tell each other, we can't keep secrets, its a group rule. That next morning we woke up, like usual with a migraine from the fight & screaming matches Joey and Tea have, aka; Tea is Anzu's twin sister, much nicer and less evil. They have been dating for two months and already can't stand each other. They were about to break it off yesterday, but I stopped them and said some sweet thing to stop them like usual. Sometimes I wish I could kill myself, because I know no one would have the guts to stand up to Anzu unless it was her sister Tea.

Then we went to school the big yellow fence paint with black walls and lovely green trees setting the whole seen off most thought this was a house. "Welcome to the private school" said Maggie the school's planer she loves to talk to us not like anyone else will. As we walk through what seems like an normal school had a secret behind it were Mrs. Maggie takes care of the prized artifacts of the nameless Pharaoh and friends. We help her sometimes but like every thing else it gets ruined. By the name of Anzu.

She figured out on the first day that there was something down here and took it to her advantage, black mailing us to give her every artifact that was over 3 months old, so she can sell it for her friends lunches everyday. 'hump' "Yugi" I heard Mrs. Maggie say. " Come with me will you?" she asked. "Yes, Mrs. Maggie" I said. Then I follow her to a door she kept her possessions. " I was going to tell you about this later on when Anzu graduated but by the test scores she'll never graduate" said Maggie as she pulled out a lovely case for 4 artifacts and she handed them to me. " What is this for " I asked her.

" This is the nameless Pharaoh and friend's artifacts there's: the Ring which is Ryou's" she said as she pulled it out not letting us look in there. " This is the scale which is Joeys. The rod which is Malik's. The puzzle is Yugi's for he is like a puzzle he fits perfectly with it, fix it together which no one has yet to do and figure out what the thing is for I have no clue either" she said handing me the tiny box as well the case. " what are they for" Ryou asked.

" They are said to grant the holders wishes until it is passed down to another holder you guys are my holders that I passed them on to" she said giving us a hug and leaving us alone in the room all facing each other in a placement, which strangely looked like a diamond.

Later on at the house we all put the extra money in the jar and settled down for the night all except me I was working on the puzzle which strangely pulled me to it until my alarm clock went off just as I finished the last piece and a strange glow filled the room weird but pleasant one. Later on everyone was up after I cooked break fest and we all sat down to watch a little bit of morning tv. Then we all grabbed those artifacts and decided to try our first wish, I hope this works.

( Yami ^_^)

'will they be able to get us free,' said a dark figure like the rest.

'I don't know Bakura maybe they are the chosen ones, right Maggie'

'Yes my dear pharaoh, they were profited by the gods them self to set you free from this sick place'

'good by for now Mai' said one of the figures, just as a blinding white light filled their vision.

( Yugi's pov)

As the light filled are small living room, It got a bit smaller. 'I think I felt something touch my shoulder '

_'that's me aibou'_

_' Yikes who's that'_

_'look up'_, As I looked up I seen a person that looks just like me standing above me, With his hand on my shoulder, almost contently. When he moved I wanted to go with him. Then he did something no one has done to me in years, After my parents died. He hugged me. An 'Awe' broke through the from my other friends, also with a counterpart to match their attitudes perfectly. '_ This is going to be a fun year'  ' yes,_ Yami.'


	2. Chapter 2

The new life

Chapter 2: life with Yami's

A/n I don't own yu-gi-oh, review.

Later on that morning, thank the gods for no school, if not for that we would have to enroll our Dark sides into school in which they might hate. Anzu has gotten a bit strict over their discovery, because she saw a blinding bright light from over house(which thankfully was on the second floor). Even with the tree she had a hard time just not falling flat on her face which of course we didn't help her she deserved this for all the problems that she gave us over the years. Yet it didn't satisfy over dark sides, they wanted to kill her after they figured out what she had done to us. Somehow we managed to stop them. Then later figured out that Mrs. Maggie enrolled the dark sides for us , already trained them to behave us. Yet that didn't stop what was to come next.

So it was the usual Sunday morning but being with our Yami's kind of made it fun they took us out to places. They also got a job since they were enrolled in one grade higher, the senior class. As we were walking we couldn't help but notice the wide variety of males and females. Whom locked their gaze with our dark sides. Just then we felt something we haven't felt since we were little jealousy and these toys are not going to be 'played' with by any other.

Well, today's Monday, as usual we are walking the halls alone our dark sides got kidnaped by Anzu , her minion's probably being brainwashed by her lies. She did use an accent artifact which might send every last memory of us to the dark abyss known formally as shadow realm.

(YAMI ^_^)

That bitch she took me away from my cute little hikari she will pay, if she thinks she can take the memories of an old Shadow realm ruler and his council, she better have something else up her sleeve. Anyway lets play this game for a bit, I do like games.

(BAKURA)

My precious little Ryou ! How dare that slutty ass hoe-bag take my albino angel away from me!

"Bakura technically he's not yours yet!', said a very disturbed yami.

" Oh shut up you pest! You will not leave here anyways."

They reluctantly shut their mouths knowing they wouldn't get anywhere with this queen bee. She left the room smirking knowing that we won't be of trouble when she try's to murder our Hikari's because not a single one of us will date her.

"Oh, hi," said a figure from behind us we just hope that he wasn't going to harm us. Like her other 'friends'.

(YUGI)

" I can't believe them we told them to stay away from trouble and this is what we get for protecting the prince's, Maggie's going to have to pay us big time for protecting them," said a very distraught Yugi.

"Dragon, will die, if he hasn't already but by me, said Joey.

" Calm down Dog were almost there," said Ryou. Like he said the gates were open to everyone as we stepped into our deaths a small slaves of our very much dead queen bee. As we walked the palace this witch set for herself, no taste in fashion I might add. As if reading my mind everyone hummed in agreement and stated the very same sentence. As we walked the halls of the Victorian style castle. We finally found the right path after hours of searching we saw what we now dubbed as if we'd ever meet one a 3 headed Cyclopes, exactly my reaction. Well long story short we fought it of course being trained lethal guardians we are we fought, everyone just to clarify did not look to well after it. We found two double doors leading to some unknown place. As we got closer the door opened, me being well me jumped up to the roof caring everybody with me.

As soon as the snake left her din, we sought our dark sides. The door being like every door always lead us in but behind our destination. So I spoke first I am thankful for being light on my feet and good with my hands ( not in that way ya perverts courtesy of ~JOEY~). "Oh, hi" and just as those words left my mouth a fist, Bakura's came flying at me , then I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. them as soon as they realized what I did and the outfits we were wearing that we are their personal gaurds.

~~~~~~~ an audible gasp was all that was heard~~~~

soooooo what do you people think I am hoping I am talking to people not dogs again!

shut up! katto

No you stupid frog.

~R&R~ ~BYE~FOR NOW~


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Life **

**Chapter 3: flashback**

**A/N I don't own yugioh **

Yugi, unlike the rest was the best in the Damn kingdom of Inshera. The kingdom was well know for trade with Egypt even though it is just an island that produces some of the most greatest spy's and protectors in the world yet that was a trade secret even the great America's are in this deal they supply the funding for their training. Even though Yugi was the best, he has never met the princes of legend, until the kingdom's invasion. Yugi was just walking naturally through the kingdom when he was sought to be summoned by the kings personal fairies, so as soon as he got there the others of his main team were waiting. Then the next sentence said changed their lives forever.

"Yugi" Yami said. " answer my question will you?"

" Yes prince Yami"said _I _earning some gasps.

" Yugi what do you mean 'Prince'"

"I'll tell you but not near the school lets go to the grave outside of the city" I said. So we left the school grounds quietly we still had to watch out for Anzu even though she's using the school as a personal play ground. As soon as we got there we instantly went to the old tomb in the cemetery. Then when the doors opened it was as though you were stepping into a new dimension from the obvious danger of Anzu.

" Yugi , awnser please" said Yami.

" Ok were here anyways," I said. " Here I go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yugi, I want you and your team to take Yami and his council to the far reaches of the earth." said the king.

" yes, my king, that we will do" said yugi. Then they were handed some very small children. Then they ran through the battlefield getting struck from left and right. Yet they manged to keep the princes from the hands of their enemy. Yet they didn't stop running. The ran all the way to their nearest Alie, Egypt. Before they could move on Maggie their old magic teacher was standing in front of them casting a spell. Then you guys were sentenced to the shadow realm so you could be protected easily with you guys looking as though you were harmless trinkets.

Then when you guys awakened from your slumber we had to play the part of normal humans that you were watching out for.

So you guys know the rest. Everyone was silent. Then a large bang interrupted what Yami was going to say.

"Yugi, what the bloody hell was that" Bakura shouted.

"Anzu's pet's trying to break in, as usual," Yugi said to the band of people. As they were running out of the tomb through the back, Yami asked a question  
.

"Yugi not to be a bother but how old are you."

"Don't worry Yami even though you were children in the state that I told the story dosen't mean that you are not older than me"

"But how am I older"

" Yami you are the great Pharaoh of Darkness"

" And your freinds are the Great powers of Darkness"

"Oh, so what about you guys"

" we are the-" a loud bang interrupted what Yugi had said previously. Not even bother to finish the sentence they ran towards the sound of the bomb. And boy was the scene going to be a blast.

Katto, see what I did there?

YA, Yes now shut up okay_

Katto, nooooooo!

(3 hours later)

katto,NOOOOO!


End file.
